1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fingernail devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fingernail protective device wherein the same is arranged for surrounding engagement with a fingernail for protection thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various fingernail protective devices is well known in the prior art. To protect an associated fingernail from external forces and impacts that may contact and damage a nail, devices of the prior art have been utilized for overlying engagement with a fingernail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,404 sets forth a fingernail protective device wherein a cement is formed about a fingernail with a cellulose layer secured to the cement prior to the cement completely curing for protection of the fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,831 for Jaume sets forth an artificial fingernail formed of a generally elongate configuration and securable to the nail for protection thereof by use of a glue or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,622 to Meyerhoefer sets forth a fingernail extension formed with a wedge-shaped pocket at its rearward end for reception of the natural fingernail therewithin with bonding of the natural fingernail to the extension, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,648 to Dinerstein provides a shield with slots therethrough from which a natural nail may project to enable coating of the natural nail with a protective solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,740 to Roth sets forth an artificial nail tip securable to a natural nail utilizing a flexible convex plastic sheet with a stepped shoulder for reception of a leading edge of the natural nail with adherence of the natural nail to the artificial extension.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fingernail protective device which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.